13 Sentinels: Aegis Rim
13 Sentinels: Aegis Rim is the Adventure Game of PlayStation 4. About A Dramatic Adventure Game depicting 13 boys and girls fighting against Destiny, a fictional Japan in the 1980s, as Stage. There is also a Strategy Battle on board Giant Robot "Machine Soldier". This Game is an Adventure Part “Reminiscence Edition” that searches for Everyday Incidents, a Strategy Battle Part “Collapse Edition” that confronts with Enemy on a Machine Soldier, and an Archive “Investigation Edition” that allows Bird's-Eye View of the Story and Consideration Constitution. Reminiscence Edition "Reminiscence Edition", which is developed in Side Scroll View, is the Adventure Part that holds the core of Story. Basically, Gameplay is performed by selecting one of 13 Characters in the five eras of 1945, 1985, 2025, 2065, and 2105. "Cloud Sync" which is a characteristic system of this Game is the key of the story progress. Hints to the truth are hidden in the Talk between Characters, which is important in Search, and various information can be obtained by collecting and thinking. Each Protagonist has a dedicated Episode with a closely related Character. Following those stories reveals the great Mystery hidden in this World. The choice of Cloud Sync and which Character to talk to are also important factors. Cloud Sync A system that approaches the truth of the story by interacting with each other using the keywords that emerge in the Talk between Characters. The keywords collected in Talk can be changed by "thinking", and new keywords can be obtained by throwing them at the other party. In addition to collecting and thinking keywords and choosing options, you can intuitively immerse yourself in the story in a more everyday way, such as "think in the talk and ask questions". Collapse Edition The Strategy Battle Part, which uses the four types of Machine Soldiers (13 types of Protagonists), including proximity, long-range, all-purpose, and flying, to identify the types of Monsters that are rushing into the battle. Monster will be attacking for "Terminal", so if Terminal is dropped, Strategy will fail and Game Over. The player controls up to six Machine Soldier Units, aiming to destroy the huge "Monster" while protecting the "Terminal" that is the World Defense Base. Since the battle style that is good at each generation of Machine Soldier is different, the basic strategy is to organize Teams according to the appearing Monster. Members who are not selected as a sortie unit will be placed as a Defense Team around the Terminal, which is the Defense Base, and will auto-shock and assist. There are different missions for each stage, and if you achieve a mission during a battle or defeat Enemy smoothly and earn an S Rank rating, it may be the key to releasing the story in the Archive Part “Investigation Edition”. Command In addition to Move and Action, there are Repair and Shield of Machine Soldier. *Repair: Machine Soldier receives Damage from Enemy and accumulates Damage, and needs to be repaired.During Repair, the Pilot descends from Machine Soldier, leaving Defense empty.If you feel danger, you need to retreat to a safe zone temporarily. Weapons Custom Using the "Meta Chip" obtained from Battle, you can customize Machine Soldiers' performance, open and strengthen Weapons, and more. Machine Soldiers Strengthen With Meta Chip, you can enhance Machine Soldiers' Armor. *Armor: Enhanced Machine Soldiers Armor. HP ↑ DEF ↑ Suppresses attacks with a certain probability. *Generator: Machine Soldiers Power Furnace upgrade. EP ↑ ATK ↑ EP recovery increased. *Fire Control Equipment: Enhanced Machine Soldiers FCS. ATK ↑ ACC ↑ Critical damage increased. *Actuator: Strengthened the drive system of Machine Soldiers. SPD ↑ DEF ↑ movement speed and distance increased. *Neurolink: Strengthens the machine synchronization system of Machine Soldiers. ACC ↑ SPD ↑ Get EXPEXReduce brain load. Pilot Skill When you accumulate Exp, your Character Level will increase, and your unique skills will be released. Play Mode There are “Casual”, “Normal”, and “Strong” modes. People who want to enjoy only Story are "Casual Mode". Investigation Edition You can enjoy one of the charms of this Game: "Precisely built World settings". Event Scene Replay and Scenario branching can also be checked. In addition, you can check all kinds of information, such as settings such as Character and Machine Soldier, gourmet, etc. together with Visual. Unlock Point To unlock New File, you will need an Unlock Point, available in "Collapse Edition". Characters Protagonist *Jyuro Kurabe *Iori Fuyusaka *Shu Amiguchi *Megumi Yakushiji *Takatoshi Hijiyama *Yuki Takamiya *Ei Sekigahara *Natsuno Minami *Keitaro Miura *Tomi Kisaragi *Nenji Ogata *Ryoko Shinonome *Renya Gouto Sub *Kyuta Shiba *Miwa Sawatari *Tsukasa Okino *Chihiro Morimura *Tetsuya Ida *Erika Aiba *Takemi Wajima *Heizou Onishi *Miyuki Inaba Other *BJ Videos 『十三機兵防衛圏』プロモーションムービー 04（先着購入特典追加Ver.） 13 Sentinels Aegis Rim Full Prologue English Subtitles External link *Official Web Site Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:2019 video games Category:2020 video games